Antiperspirants are popular personal care products used to prevent or eliminate perspiration and body odor caused by perspiration. Antiperspirant sticks are desired by a large majority of the population because of the presence of active antiperspirant compounds that minimize or prevent the secretion of perspiration by blocking or plugging ducts of sweat-secreting glands, such as those located at the underarms. Antiperspirants typically comprise an active antiperspirant compound in a carrier that permits the antiperspirant product to be applied to the skin by swiping or rubbing the stick across the skin, typically of the underarm. Upon application, the carrier evaporates, releasing the active antiperspirant compound from the antiperspirant product to form plugs in the sweat ducts.
However, present day antiperspirant products present several drawbacks. For example, antiperspirant users often find antiperspirant products abrasive and/or irritating to the skin and are disappointed in the stickiness and slipperiness of the solid wax stick across the skin. In addition, the amount of the active antiperspirant compound in antiperspirant products is limited. The active antiperspirant compounds in antiperspirant products can be costly. In addition, the United States Food and Drug Administration has limited the amount of active antiperspirant compound that can be added to an antiperspirant product before the product is considered “clinical” and available only by prescription. Thus, methods are needed to enhance the effectiveness of active antiperspirant compounds without adding additional active antiperspirant compounds.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide antiperspirant products that have enhanced antiperspirant efficacy. It is also desirable to provide antiperspirant products that have improved skin feel. In addition, it is desirable to provide methods for manufacturing such antiperspirant products. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.